Más complicado de lo que realmente es
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No lo culpaba, en serio que no, porque tal vez todos creyesen que era un amargado, pero Manuel podía comprender en un mínimo a Miguel. Salir del clóset no era fácil. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Más complicado de lo que realmente es  
**

_(o tal vez no...?)_

Manuel sabía que no era fácil para él, que todavía no lo había aceptado del todo. No lo culpaba, en serio que no, porque tal vez todos creyesen que era un amargado, pero Manuel podía comprender en un mínimo a Miguel. Salir del clóset no era fácil. No era fácil aceptar que te estabas encaminando en la dirección que nadie esperaba, que nadie estaba realmente de acuerdo. Todo el mundo sabía que a Manuel no le interesaban las mujeres, pero Manuel es Manuel, y Miguel era un asunto totalmente diferente. Miguel era el orgullo de su padre, el hijito de su madre, el ejemplo a seguir de su hermano menor, el hijo mayor de una familia sumamente católica y conservadora. Estudiaba una carrera prometedora, había tenido su pequeño listado de novias "ejemplares" y amaba el fútbol. Manuel estudiaba literatura, vivía solo, a duras penas se comunicaba con su madre y andaba siempre algo aislado. Definitivamente no era lo mismo.

…

En realidad nunca fueron amigos.

Miguel era insoportable a los ojos de Manuel; Manuel, según Miguel, un antisocial más cerrado que la conchesumare. Chocaron de manera estruendosa y de seguro que Martín se arrepintió un poco de haberlos presentado. No cambiaba el hecho de que tuvieron sexo la misma noche que se conocieron. A Miguel casi le dio una crisis existencial, mientras que Manuel se cuestionó a sí mismo, poniendo en duda su estado mental.

Se evitaron por meses, no se hablaron por semanas enteras, y no es que haya sido algo difícil considerando que estaban en facultades distintas y sus círculos de amigos apenas coincidían de no ser por el argentino, Luciano y Francisco. Este último era compañero de carrera de Miguel y lo veía casi a diario.

Luego coincidieron en una reunión de un conocido, y entre latas de cerveza y marihuana sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Las manos de Miguel eran sumamente torpes cuando estaba borracho, notó Manuel, pero por alguna razón poco importante, no le interesó. Le gustaba cómo gemía, no sabía por qué, pero lo atrapaba de una manera que le era imposible no hundirse más en él, besándolo con insistencia y necesidad. Realmente le gustaba cómo se retorcía debajo de él.

…

A veces le gustaría que Miguel lo tratase como solía tratar a sus novias, que alardee sin parar de hablar sobre él, contándole a todo aquel que quiera oír (y también al que no) cuánto tiempo iban, qué han hecho juntos, que van a hacer... Que esté orgulloso de ser su novio.

Se sentía muy ridículo por tener aquellos pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que eran cada vez más frecuentes e insistentes. Se imaginaba cómo sería andar juntos por la calle o por el campus de la universidad, tomados de la mano y conversando como cualquier otra pareja. Tampoco quería cursilerías y palabras melosas, sólo quería salir como una pareja _normal_. Ok, eran gays. ¿Y qué? ¿Debían por eso ocultarse y fingir que se odiaban? Por el amor de Dios, si es que existía...

Pero por ahora se debía contentar únicamente con gemidos y besos furiosos, con sentirse vencedor cada noche y poder contemplar el rostro de Miguel cuando lo tenía debajo suyo. Amaba someter a Miguel, por eso era que amaba tanto esa relación, por más que esta fuese más masoquista que otra cosa. Amaba a Miguel, sí, como no tienen idea, pero ama todavía más el poder estar por encima de él. Eso era sublime.

…

-Déjame una vez estar arriba -le pedía Miguel siempre, pero Manuel se negaba.

No quería sentir que era Miguel el que tenía el control, le gustaba ser él quien decidiese y dominase. Porque la verdad era que a Manuel le daba miedo pensar que tal vez, si dejaba que Miguel tomase las riendas de aquella extraña relación, todo se iría a la mierda.

Otras veces desearía que Miguel lo tomase en brazos y le hiciese el amor, por más cursi que suene. A veces sentía que lo que tenían era puro sexo y atracción física y eso lo deprimía. Pero sentía que si dejaba que eso sucediese o si simplemente exteriorizaba aquellos pensamientos, todo acabaría. No quería perder a Miguel, no quería perder nada de él, incluso si lo único que poseía era su cuerpo.

Por eso era que jamás dejaría a Miguel estar arriba, por más ridículo que sonase.

-No, no jodas –mascullaba como siempre cuando Miguel le volvía a insistir.

Miguel, una vez más, hizo una mueca, separándose de él, y Manuel suspiró, esperando a que el peruano se fuese de ahí ofendido, como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez no sucedió así.

Miguel se quedó sentado, mirándolo en silencio. Manuel no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada sorprendido, pero luego la desvió, decidiendo ignorarlo y tomar el control remoto de la tele. Pero Miguel se lo impidió, tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Por favor...

-Que no, Miguel –bufó Manuel y se zafó.

Miguel frunció el ceño y en dos segundos estaba sentado en el regazo de Manuel, tomándolo de los hombros y acorralándolo contra el respaldar del sofá.

-¿Por qué carajos nunca me vas a dejar? –masculló en voz baja, apenas en un susurro, pero Manuel pudo notar con facilidad que estaba molesto.

Estaba harto.

-Porque no quiero –murmuró Manuel sintiendo cómo su ser entero rogaba a gritos que soltase la verdad.

Pero no podía, no podía arriesgarse...

-Esto es ridículo –bufó Miguel, presionándolo con más fuerza hacia atrás-. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Sabes lo difícil que es para mí...

-¡Sí, lo sé muy bien! –replicó Manuel alzando también la voz, sin controlar las palabras que soltaba-. ¿¡Pero tú acaso te has detenido a considerar que esto también es difícil para mí!?

Miguel lo miró confundido, soltándolo de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, lárgate –murmuró Manuel agachando la mirada, odiando esa horrible sensación que se estaba armando en su garganta.

-Manuel... –lo llamó su novio preocupado, sin saber qué le estaba ocurriendo.

Manuel apretó los puños.

-Vete, no te quiero ver –susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo-. Al menos no ahora...

-No me voy a ir –replicó Miguel, acunando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a alzar la mirada.

Manuel le lanzó una mirada envenenada, dejándolo descolocado.

-Quiero que te vayas –repitió el chileno, aún pudiendo retener sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué Miguel ahora lo hacía sentir tan débil? Aquello no era justo.

-Manuel...

-¡Deja de insistir mierda! –gritó Manuel empujándolo, mas no logró quitárselo de encima. Miguel frunció el ceño.

-¡Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa! –afirmó tomando a Manuel de las muñecas, ladeando el rostro para poder verle mejor la cara.

Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete.

-No.

-Mierda...

-Manuel, dime...

-¿¡Y qué mierda quieres que te diga, ah!? –explotó finalmente el chileno -. ¿¡Que siento que esta relación es una mierda que no vale nada, que soy el único que tiene sentimientos aquí!?

Apenas los había gritado, se arrepintió. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos hombres. Miguel no respondió, sólo lo miraba enmudecido, y Manuel no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara sabiendo que ahora sí la había echado a perder. Le fue ya totalmente imposible retener las lágrimas, por lo que simplemente agachó el rostro, esperando a que Miguel se pusiese de pie y se fuese.

Pero eso no sucedió. Miguel no se movió por un largo rato, aunque tampoco dijo nada, y tuvo que ser Manuel quien retomó la palabra, ya queriendo que realmente terminase si es que iba a terminar.

-Ya vete.

Miguel por fin lo soltó.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías?

No era nada que Manuel no se esperaba.

-Solo...

-No, escúchame –lo interrumpió Miguel, aún sin levantarse. Su voz se oía firme, pero a la vez dolida y aquello le partió el corazón a Manuel-. En serio eres un idiota si crees que esta relación no tiene valor alguno.

Manuel cerró los ojos, negándose a responder. Al ver que no diría nada, Miguel lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a alzar el rostro nuevamente.

-¿Crees que es solo sexo?

-Eso es obvio –respondió Manuel en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Era por eso que no me dejabas nunca estar arriba? ¿Porque eso no te satisfacería? –soltó Miguel con amargura, a lo que Manuel abrió los ojos asustado.

-¡No, no es eso! –exclamó-. Es porque... porque creí que si lo lograrías, te aburriría y te irías...

Miguel lo contempló en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿En serio?

-Yo te amo –susurró Manuel sintiendo que se le iba la respiración-. Pero tú me haces sentir que no es mutuo.

Miguel cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Somos novios, ¿no?

Manuel tragó.

-Claro que sí...

Miguel volvió a abrir los ojos y le sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Te amo, imbécil.


End file.
